


{insert cowboy emoji}

by buckybear (eds_spagheds)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, First Kiss, It's cute just read it, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Prom, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harley keener is a smooth mf, peter parker is about to have an aneurysm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eds_spagheds/pseuds/buckybear
Summary: this actually happened to my friend and the only thing i could think of was to rewrite it with peter and harley so here you goaka a (sort-of?) prom fic with peter parker and his first kiss:)





	{insert cowboy emoji}

**Author's Note:**

> this actually happened to my best friend and it was almost exactly like this (all the texts are exactly what my friend's date sent, some of the dialogue was actually said by my friends and i, and the timeline is exactly what happened) and as soon as it happened, i couldn't stop thinking about writing this for peter and harley so here y'all go

“Guys!” Peter whisper-yelled as he rushed into his bedroom. Ned and MJ we’re laying on the bottom bunk of his bed and the floor, respectively. His toothbrush was hanging out of his mouth with a towel draped around his shoulders. He wore the shitty ‘I survived my trip to New York’ shirt that Tony had bought him along with some pajama pants and Thor-themed socks. Typical post-prom sleepover attire.

“What?” MJ grumbled, not looking away from her book that was held above her face as she laid on the floor.

“Harley just texted me,” he spoke breathlessly, both friends immediately becoming interested.

After Peter had rode back from the prom with Harley, Ned happened to open the front door to Parkers’ apartment just as Harley was walking Peter up with a toothbrush in his mouth and his loosened tie and blazer paired with an old pair of sweats. They had all come to the conclusion that Ned had accidentally killed the moment before anything between Peter and his date could’ve happened, but the three friends decided to just get dressed for their sleepover instead of dwelling on it.

Besides, it was three o’clock in the morning.

“What did he say? Was it awkward? He totally said I ruined it, didn’t he?” Ned rambled, scrambling out of the covers and over to his panicking best friend.

“Oh my god,” Peter spoke mostly to himself, squealing and screaming quietly to himself as he held his phone to his chest. “Oh my _god_ you guys.”

“Chill out, Elle Woods, just read the text,” MJ teased, feigning disinterest. Both boys could tell she was secretly interested.

“Jesus christ,” he exhaled, shoving the phone into his friends’ hands. Both sets of eyes scanned across the screen, blush covering Peter’s entire face as they did.

“ _I really wish we had kissed tonight_ ,” Ned read aloud, an excited gaping look on his face that only made Peter grab the phone back and bury his face in his hands. “Dude is that real?”

Peter nodded, face still in his hands.

“What are you gonna’ say?” MJ asked as if it was nothing. Peter pulled his face out of his hands, looking at her incredulously.

“I don’t know!” He panicked, holding the phone in his shaking hands.

“Well you want to kiss him, don’t you?” Ned asked.

“I...I think so? Yeah, yeah I think I do,” he blushed, covering his mouth with his hand like he was admitting it to himself for the first time too. “I just...I didn’t think he liked me like that.”

Ned and MJ looked at each other before looking back exasperatedly at Peter.

“You’re kidding, right?” MJ asked, rolling her eyes amusedly. “You two sit together in almost all of your classes, you go to all his lacrosse games, you walk home together every day-“

“He lives next door!”

“Yeah and he has one less class, yet he waits to walk home with you anyway!” Ned countered, both of them clearly making Peter’s internal struggle worse.

“Oh my god, I can’t do this,” he groaned, banging his head into the phone screen.

“Dude he literally asked you to prom. He just told you he wanted to kiss you. It’s easy,” MJ assured him, grabbing his wrist that held the phone. “If you like him, you tell him you wished you had kissed him too. If you don’t, just say you had a great night, but you want to stay friends. Easy.”

Peter stared for a second before looking back at his phone.

“I’m gonna’ say ‘okay’,” he blurted, unlocking his phone.

“ _No_!”

MJ ripped Peter’s phone out of his hands, holding it away from the boy who attempted to reach for it before admitting defeat.

“How about you say literally anything but that,” Ned suggested, squeezing his best friend’s shoulder. “Also it’s been almost fifteen minutes since he texted you and he’s probably freaking out.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Peter whined, running his hands through his hair. “He’s gonna’ hate me. I need to just say something and get it over with.”

“Thank you,” MJ sighed, passing the phone back to Peter.

“I’ll just say ‘yeehaw’ with a cowboy emoj-“

_“Jesus christ Peter!”_

“What?” He held his hands up innocently. “We were talking about it at prom! It’s the most versatile emoji!”  
Ned looked like he might have an aneurysm as MJ just turned around and face planted right into the rug on the floor.

“Peter, for the smartest person I’ve ever met, you’re a fucking idiot,” MJ spoke into the rug.

“That’s fair,” he admitted, a nervous smile on his face. He looked back down at his phone, not typing, just reading the message over and over again.

“Just tell him ‘haha me too’ and call it a night. Seriously dude, don’t keep stressing yourself out,” Ned suggested and Peter hesitated for a minute or two before groaning into his hands again.

“But I never _say_ ‘haha’,” he sighed, smushing his phone against his face. “He would think it was weird, I don’t want him to think I’m weird!”  
“Peter it’s been twenty minutes, oh my _god_ ,” MJ complained, still laying on the floor. “Also it’s about three thirty in the morning.”

“Oh shit maybe he went to sleep? Did I wait too long?” Peter panicked, looking to both of his friends for help.

“Yeah you definitely waited too long, but there’s no way he sent that and then went to sleep. No one in their right mind would be able to sleep after that,” Ned answered, MJ nodding from the floor.

“Okay,” he breathed, folding his legs in front of him as he held the phone in his lap. “Okay, I can do this. I can probably do this.”

“You totally got this, dude.”

“How does ‘me too’ with a blushing smiley face emoji sound?” He asked, looking to both of his friends for their opinion.

“Perfect. Full send before he has a heart attack,” MJ spoke, rolling onto her back.

They waited a few moments before Peter threw his phone across the floor, watching it slide across the rug.

His friends gave him concerned glances.

“I sent it,” he explained in almost a whisper.

“Don’t you want to see if he answers?” Ned asked him, looking at Peter like he was crazy.

Peter stared at the phone on the ground for a moment before crawling over MJ and picking it up. He turned it on and for a moment his friends thought he was just waiting for Harley to read it, but his eyes started darting back and forth as if he was reading.

“Did he say something?” MJ asked, deciding she was too tired to try to hide the fact that she was very excited for her friend.

“ _‘Come outside’_ ,” Peter breathed, almost too quiet to be considered speaking. “He said to come outside, oh god what do I do? Is he here? Is he actually gonna’ kiss me right now? Holy shit-“  
“Breathe, Peter. Seriously. Just breathe for a second,” Ned spoke, gripping the boy’s shoulders. Peter continued to panic for a second before listening to his friend’s instructions. He took a few deep breaths and before he even realized what was happening, Ned and MJ were ushering him out of his bedroom and over to the door to his apartment.

“Wait!” He screeched, curling in on himself as he stepped away from his friends. They looked at him confusedly before MJ crossed her arms across her chest. “Wait, I…I have no idea how to kiss someone.”

“You’ll be fine dude, just let it happen. Let it be natural, no one is going to judge you if you’re a little awkward the first time. Besides, isn’t it his first kiss too? He’s probably just as nervous, if not more!” Ned reassured him, holding him by both of his shoulders. “But if you don’t go out there and kiss him, then _I_ will because Harley is a hot piece of ass and a _total_ catch. And so are you. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Okay,” Peter breathed, staring at the door. He took s few deep breaths, messing with his hair subconsciously. “Okay, I’m gonna’ do it.”

He practically tiptoed up to the door before opening it just enough to step out into the hallway and disappear from view.

Ned and MJ remained in the hallway, both gripping each other’s hands in excited anticipation.

Peter came back inside in less than two minutes.

His friends looked at him expectantly and Peter just covered his face with his hands, his cheeks bright red.

“So? How was it?” Ned asked, MJ nodding along and waiting for his answer.

“It was...nice,” he gushed, barely whispering. “It was really, really nice.”

MJ simply held out her hand for a high-five, to which Peter awkwardly obliged.

“What happened? Was he just waiting out there?” MJ asked, yawning through her words.

“Yeah, he was just there. He...I don’t know what to say, it was just-“ he breathed, smiling widely. “-Perfect. It was perfect.”

He barely slept that night. He was desperate to make sure it wasn’t all just a dream as he laid awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. His friends were asleep. His aunt was asleep. Hell, the whole city was probably asleep. Harley was probably asleep, but Peter sure wasn’t. He couldn’t stop smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> was that weird? idk i just thought it was the cutest thing ever, personally. also, my friend and her date happened to just be wearing spidey colors coincidentally, which i 10000% believe is exactly what harley and peter would do lol
> 
> also my friend's twin sister was the one who walked in on them at the door and it was so embarrassing oh my god you have no idea
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys liked this! i promise i'll get right back to writing my pen pal au:)


End file.
